In recent times, the medical and dental professions have been investigating the possibilities of treating patients using light and sound therapy.
It is becoming apparent that both light and sound can effect the brain wave patterns in human beings. Light therapy is being tried as a means to prevent and reduce depression in certain individuals.
Some dentists are using white noise to control a patient's fear of dentistry and to reduce pain.
The present invention contemplates the use of a particular type of visual and auditory stimulation for treating stress and for enhancing the mood of relaxation in various individuals.
The party to be treated is directed to wear a facial mask that introduces a continuous light of a glowing uniform color to the sight. Simultaneously therewith, a gentle rhythmic pink noise is introduced to the hearing. The pink noise is simulative of the sound of flowing water.
The uniform color is produced by an electroluminescent light generator. The facial mask shields the individual from external stimuli, while providing the light and sound stimulation.
The continuous uniform glowing color soon produces an effect known as ganzfeld. Ganzfeld is a condition in which the subject loses all sense of visual externality, i.e., a complete loss of the sensation of seeing occurs wherein the individual does not even know whether his eyes are open or closed. There is not merely an inability to see, but rather, there is a complete blanking out of fisual sensation. The ganzfeld effect combined with the monotonous rhythmic sound produces a powerful mood alteration in the individual. Stress is quickly reduced and the individual becomes relaxed and serene.